Red Blood Cell (Cells at Work!)
|-|Bio='Red Blood Cell' Her red colour is due to the chemical haemoglobin. She transports oxygen and carbon dioxide through blood circulation. |-|A Red Blood Cell's Job='A Red Blood Cell’s Job' Red blood cells circulate through the body, delivering oxygen to cells in every nook and cranny. They also carry carbon dioxide back to the lungs. |-|Eryhroblast='Erythroblast' A cell still in the midst of differentiation, before it turns into a red blood cell. Lives in the bone marrow. Summary Red Blood Cell, specifically AE-3803 and implied to be named Red Hazel, is a major character in the manga series Cells at Work. Her role throughout the series changes, however she can be tied to being the deuteragonist of the series. As a humanised red blood cell, her job is to deliver nutrients, as well as parcels full of oxygen and carbon dioxide, around the body, however she is shown to have a poor sense of direction. Despite this, she takes her work very seriously. She is usually found in the middle of pathogen invasions, which has caused her to become close to White Blood Cell. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Red Blood Cell, AE-3803. Possibly Red Hazel Origin: Cells at Work! Gender: Female Age: In chapter 1, claims she is new, implying she recently became a RBC, but seems to mature throughout the series. Likely in the equivalent to teenaged or young adult Classification: Humanised Erythrocyte | Humanised red blood cell Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 3), Boomerang-like hat, Superhuman Speed, Multiplication | Small Size (Type 3), Superhuman Speed, Aura, likely Sound Manipulation (Can likely talk in a voice that is selective audible, as even normal cells are capable of doing so), possibly passive minor Heat Manipulation (In large numbers, red blood cells appear to heat up the body, as “The body temperature falls due to the reduced amount of blood circulation”. This would mean each red blood cell would play at least a small role in this. When the red blood cell count was severely reduced, it became cold enough for snow to take over the body. When the number was boosted back to normal, the snow melted, further suggesting this) and passive minor Weather Manipulation (Low red blood cell count also causes a blizzard, implying they are passively subduing this) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Weaker than her matured self) | Below Average Human level (Despite never really entering proper combat, she would clearly fall under this tier) Speed: Unknown (Can run on walls) | Unknown (Can catch one of Pneumococcus’s tendrils as he bursted through a wall, dodged a bacterium’s attack. This should make her comparable to White Blood Cell, as the former can react to him) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Trained to be a red blood cell, so shouldn’t be too far below her matured self) | Below Average (Can push the shell of a steroid, which is larger than her in size) Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level (Survived being bullied by a pathogen) | Below Average Human level (Whilst she appeared to have tanked a seemingly town/city-sized explosion (from her point of view), she was far from the epicentre, meaning her true defensive capabilities are unknown. She was able to take minor attacks from Pneumococcus, who was haemolytic in nature) Stamina: High (Can complete many runs around the body, usually involving many wrong turns, which in turn would make her job more demanding than her coworkers) Range: Very low due to microscopic size Standard Equipment: Hat that when thrown seems to return to her | None notable, although implied to still wear her old hat Intelligence: Average (Easily gets lost, but when determined can do things successfully. Seems to have good knowledge of landmarks, just not how to get there) Weaknesses: Has a terrible sense of direction, susceptible to heat stroke Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hat:' When an Erythrocyte, her hat can be thrown and then return to her, which can be weaponised if thrown at a sensitive spot such as an eyeball. It is implied she wears a slightly adapted version of this hat as a red blood cell, however these properties are never looked into again. *'Multiplication:' Can multiply, but only as an Erythrocyte. She loses this ability as a red blood cell. Key: Erythrocyte | Red Blood Cell AE-3803 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cells at Work! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Heat Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 10